Valentine's mix-up
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: 3 girls, 6 boys, 6 presents, 3 mistakes. That's all it took for a mess to happen. Will it end in heartbreak? Or will these teens be able to fix it? Full summary inside. Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, and Ikarishipping Valentine's oneshot. I do NOT own the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


**Summary: 3 girls, 6 boys, 6 presents, 3 mistakes. That's all it took for a mess to happen. May, Dawn and Misty all want to give three certain boys a special present to give them just a small hint to how they feel. But when mistakes occur, the presents end up getting to the wrong people. Drew, Ash and Paul wanted this Valentine's to be different. What better way to show affection than in a present on the most romantic day of the year? But a misunderstanding threw that out the window. Will it end in heartbreak? Or will these teens be able to fix it after all?**

* * *

May's POV

I ducked around the next aisle of the supermarket. So far, so good. No one had seen me. I tiptoed down to the confectionary section. I pulled my hood over my face even further; hoping no-one would recognize me even if it was empty.

Why, may you ask, was I sneaking around in a supermarket? Good question. Today was the 13th of February. Hello? Ring any bells? TOMORROW WAS VALENTINE'S DAY! I wanted to get a Valentine's gift for someone special. And I couldn't let anyone know, because I didn't want word to get out that I was buying a Valentine's gift. Who knows the sorts of rumours that are stirred up on such a day like this? Scratch that. There would be rumours. Bad ones at that. I'd had them before; last time I got a Valentine's gift for someone. They were created by a group of girls who hated me and my friends. I honestly didn't know why, but I couldn't stand for having such nasty things being said about me. It was horrible. Not only had I been targeted, but Misty and Dawn had been dragged into it as well. It had taken ages to clear up. I don't even know how they stopped, but they did. So I was sneaking them this time. Not even Dawn or Misty knew. They didn't even know I had a crush in the first place! It was totally a secret. I was only planning to slip the chocolates into his locker with an anonymous note.

I stopped in front of the chocolates. I scanned over them. I didn't just want an ordinary box. He would be getting enough ordinary chocolates from other girls. I wanted them to be special. So I was going to make them. I just needed the chocolate. I reached out to grab a box of what I knew was his favourite type of chocolates when another hand reached out, bumping into mine. I withdrew my hand as they grabbed a box of chocolates. I looked up and gasped in shock. It was Misty. I pulled my hood around my face even further. She smiled at me and reached out, grabbing a few more boxes. She held one out to me.

"You were going to take this one weren't you?" she asked, "here you go." I reached out and took it, nodding.

"Are you shy?" she asked. I nodded, even though it was a lie. Like I said, total secret. I started walking to the checkout. She followed, walking beside me.

"Don't worry," she said, "there are a lot of shy girl out on Valentine's. Are you planning this for your special somebody?" Just her saying that made me blush. I nodded again.

"I am too," she said, "he's really dense, but I'm hoping he'll get a hint from this. If not, I'm going for the standard straight-out confession." Wait? Misty was actually going confess to Ash? Wow. How long had she kept it a secret? 6, 7 years? This must be a big step for her. She paid for her chocolates. I went next. We both headed out the door and that's when I realized. Misty, Dawn and I shared a dorm. There was no way I could head straight back without Misty finding out.

"Which way are you going?" she asked. I pointed the opposite direction.

"Too bad," she said, "I'm going the other way. Well good luck with that special guy." I nodded and scurried down the street. Only then did another thought reach my brain. How was I going to make these chocolates without Misty and Dawn finding out?

* * *

I snuck in as quietly as I could and quickly shoved both the hood and the chocolates under my bed.

"Hey May? Is that you?" someone yelled from the kitchen. It was Misty.

"Yeah!" I called back, "I'm back. I just went for a little walk."

"Do you want to come into the kitchen with us?" Misty asked. I walked in and saw both Misty and Dawn leaning over a pot. Chocolate wrappers were all over the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're making Valentine's chocolates!" Dawn squealed.

"You guys are going to give someone chocolate?" I asked, pretending not to have known that Misty was giving Ash chocolate.

"Yeah," Misty said, grunting as she stirred the pot of thick, melting chocolate to make sure it didn't burn, "planning on giving them to Ash and confessing to him."

"You're going to confess?" I asked. She nodded.

"Ash has been dense for too long," she sighed, "I have to tell him now. I can't keep waiting like this. He hasn't picked up any previous hints."

"Must be a big step for you," I said.

"Yeah," she agreed, turning the stove off, "I'm kinda nervous about it, kind of scared to hear the answer, but like I said, it's been going for too long and I have to do something about it."

"What about you Dawn?" I asked as she pulled out her pink chocolate moulds.

"I'm giving them to Paul," she said, giggling, "I just want to give him a little hint."

"Does Paul even like chocolate?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I have no idea," she said, "probably. No-one can hate chocolate. It's so delicious and creamy." Misty pulled out her blue heart shaped chocolate moulds.

"What about you May?" Misty asked, "You could join us. There's still a red tray in the cupboard if you want."

"No thanks, I'm not giving Valentine's presents," I lied.

"Why not?" Dawn whined.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" I asked, "not only was I bullied, but you guys too. I couldn't do that to you guys."

"Fish sticks!" Misty exclaimed, "Let them gossip. They're stupid and no-one listens to them."

"Nah, it's ok," I said, "I don't have anyone to give them to anyway."

"Are you sure?" Dawn teased, "Not even a certain grasshead we keep hearing about?" I refrained from blushing.

"No," I yelled, "why would I give that stupid grasshead any chocolate? He gets enough as it is anyway!"

"But May," Dawn whined, "Your present would mean so much to him." I snorted.

"Did you not just hear what I said? My present, if I was even going to give him one, wouldn't make any difference to him. He gets so many," I repeated, feeling even worse as I said it. He had so many fangirls because he was so popular. Why would mine make any difference?

"Because yours will be homemade," Misty said.

"So? Lots of girls home make theirs too," I retorted.

"But yours is still special," Misty insisted, "Only you can make yours."

"And Drew will go into depression if he doesn't get a present from you," Dawn added dramatically, throwing her hand to her head in an exaggerated feinting action. I laughed.

"Well then I guess Drew's going into depression," I said.

"You're so mean May," Dawn gasped, pulling a horrified expression. I stuck my tongue out at her and we all laughed. I guess I'd be making those chocolates when they were asleep.

* * *

I was going down the halls of the school. I was early so I was hoping no-one would see me sneaking the bag of chocolates into his locker. I counted the locker numbers in my head as I went passed them. 234…235…236…236…237…238…239…240…241…aha! Here is was 242. I looked around, checking to see if there was anyone, particularly him around. No, all clear. I started to twist the code. The lock clicked. The locker opened. I pulled the chocolates from my bag. I'd been very careful with them to make them look perfect. A red cellophane bag, red ribbons carefully curled, keeping the top closed. It had to be perfect. It was the only thing to get his attention. And I'd chosen red, because let's face it, pink's a little to girly for a guy. A little white note that I was yet to attach read;

_Dear Drew,_

_So I know I'm not the only girl giving you presents on Valentine's. The difference is that I'm anonymous and not screaming in your face. No, you will never figure out who I am, but know, I still love you._

_From a secret admirer._

I read over it again, wondering if I should really put it in. Maybe just the chocolates would be enough.

"May!" someone yelled. Oh no. Not now. I couldn't let him see. I slammed the locker shut and tried to stand casually in front. And then I looked at my hands. Oh no. I still had the chocolates in my hands!

* * *

Drew's POV

I carried a bunch of roses as I made my way towards my locker; 242, at the start of school. It was a Valentine's present for May. I always gave her roses, so why was this any different? This time I was going to confess. I had thirteen roses; a symbol of a secret admirer. 12 were pink; symbolizing appreciation, admiration, but what I wanted is that pink roses could also send the message 'please believe me'. The last rose was a single red one; 'I love you'. I saw May at my locker. How convenient. I was about to call her name when-

"May!" The person calling her name was not me. And I saw him. The person who's locker was next to mine. Brendan. May's childhood friend. I saw her turn to him, a smile curving onto her lips. Of course she wasn't waiting for me. It had to be him.

"Hi Brendan," she said, her eyes flicking downwards. I froze. She had a bag of chocolates. Today was Valentine's. That could only mean one thing. I gulped.

"Aww, May, you got me a present," Brendan said. The grip I had on the roses tightened.

"I...uh…um," May stuttered.

"Thanks May," Brendan said, taking the chocolates from her hands.

"I have to go," May said. She quickly ran away, ducking her head. A sharp prick on my finger brought me back to reality. A thorn had pushed through the wrapping and stabbed my thumb. I loosened my grip and walked towards my locker, not caring about the small drop of blood that had appeared on my skin. Who cares about these roses anymore? May obviously liked Brendan. I passed Brendan, who was stuffing his face with the chocolate without seeming to care that May would've spent time to make those nice for him.

"Hey Drew," Brendan called cheerfully. I did my best not to scowl, but I certainly wasn't smiling either.

"I got Valentine's chocolates from May," Brendan said, "I don't know what to do now. I don't really like her that way, but I don't want to hurt her by turning her down. What would you do?"

"Turn her down," I said bluntly, "you don't want to lead her on by making her think you have feelings for her that you don't have." I was mentally trying to convince myself that I had said the right thing, and it wasn't just my jealousy talking.

"I guess you're right," Brendan said, "but how about you? You look like you've got a special present for a certain girl." I clenched my fists and shoved the roses roughly in my locker.

"I'm not giving gifts," I hissed. No, I wasn't anymore. Witnessing that had changed my mind.

"What are the roses for then?" he asked. I scowled at them.

"Nothing. Just a stupid present from a stupid fan girl," I lied, slamming my locker shut.

"Arceus, you're in a terrible mood," Brendan said, "what happened?" You happened, I felt like saying. Instead, I chose not to say anything and just walk away, hoping the other guys would have a little more luck.

* * *

Dawn's POV

I happily skipped along towards my fist class. My books bouncy heavily in my bag, but it didn't weigh me down. Today was Valentine's Day! I held a neatly wrapped box of chocolates in my hands. Misty had chosen to use a bag, but I was using a box. What I didn't understand is why May wasn't doing anything for Valentine's. I mean nothing at all? And she'd left us early this morning, going out by herself. I guess the bullying that had happened last time really got to her. Oh well. I hoped Paul did like chocolate. The little comment May had said last night had me a little worried. What if Paul _didn't_ like chocolate? That would be so embarrassing. To have a Valentine's present rejected. I stopped in front of the classroom door. No turning back now. I took a deep breath, ready to enter when someone called me by that nickname I hate. I turned and smiled, ignoring the fact that he had called me by the most awful nickname ever.

"My name is Dawn," I said as sweetly as possible.

* * *

Paul's POV

I stared at the card in my hands. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Me, Paul, going mushy. No, I wasn't going mushy, I told myself. It's just a card…A Valentine's card. Ah! Why was I even doing this? Oh right, because it was Valentine's Day and if I didn't do it, someone else would. Why did it have to be so complicated? She thought I hated her and really, I should, but I don't and I hate myself for not hating her and AHHH! But now what I was doing was going to give her a card, showing her just a little bit of how I really felt. I had made the card for goodness sake! I'd drawn it and all. Didn't girls find that sweet or romantic or something mushy like that? I saw her, out the front of the classroom. This was it. I opened my mouth.

"DEE DEE!" Wait, that wasn't my nickname for her. That wasn't my voice. She turned around, a smile on her face.

"My name is Dawn," she said.

"I know that," Kenny said, "I choose not to call you it."

"But I hate that nickname," she whined, throwing her hands out. And I saw, in her hands, was a box of chocolates. Dawn had a Valentine's present. No, this was already going wrong! Dawn wasn't supposed to have a present for someone! Apparently Kenny noticed the chocolates as well.

"Oh Dee Dee, you remembered!" he exclaimed, "I can't believe it! Thank you so much. I knew you'd get me a present." He took the chocolates from her hands. Dawn had been planning to give him a present?

"Um…Kenny?" Dawn started, "I…um…Actually-"

"No worries," Kenny said, cutting her off, "I didn't forget about your present. Here." He leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I froze up. I didn't know Kenny and Dawn were a thing.

"Happy Valentine's," Kenny said cheerfully. Dawn blushed furiously.

"I have to go Kenny," she said, running away. I felt the card drop from my hands. I picked it up and looked at it, scowling. Forget it. I wasn't going to give this to her now. I scrunched it up and ran to my locker, slamming it down at the back where I couldn't see it. Forget it. I just couldn't do it now. What kind of person would I be if I gave Dawn a card after witnessing that she clearly had a boyfriend? I guess I'd just have to get over her.

* * *

Misty's POV

I walked into the cafeteria. No doubt this was where Ash would be. He loved food. So when you can't find him, go to where there's food and you'll most likely find him. It was like a rule. Ash and food went together like cake and icing…I was even comparing it to a food analogy. That's how crazy it was. I looked around. It was bare. No-one was here. I sat down in one of the chairs to wait for him. I fiddled with the red string. I've never really been a patient person. I can't stand waiting. Where was he already? This is usually the first place he comes. I heard the doors open. Finally! I wave of nervousness overcame me. Could you blame me? I was going to confess to my crush. You tend to get a little nervous about the reaction. I turned around, but instead of seeing the chocolate eyed boy, I came face to face with a different sight. It was Rudy. His black eyes and auburn hair. His eyes focussed on me.

"Hey Misty," he said, coming over to me.

"Well hi Rudy," I said politely, looking for any other signs of the raven haired trainer I was searching for.

* * *

Ash's POV

What was taking her so long? I was waiting by Misty's locker with a small teddy bear and a box of chocolates. Misty had been too dense to notice all the hints I gave her and so today I was going for a straight-out confession. Yes, I was kinda nervous, but it had to be done. She wasn't picking up on anything at all. I didn't think a person could be that dense. Ok that was it, my stomach was growling way to loudly for me to ignore. I'd avoided the cafeteria today, specifically so I could meet her first thing, but I couldn't wait while my stomach was bugging me like this. I opened the door and froze. Misty was there. She was talking to Rudy! Not me! And she had chocolates in her hands!

"What are you doing here?" Rudy asked.

"Just waiting," Misty replied, "working up courage."

"For what?" Rudy asked.

"Well, there's this guy that hasn't seemed to notice I like him," she said, "so I'm going to give him the chocolates and tell him." My heart sped up. Could she be talking about me? Is that why she was here?

"Who is it?" Rudy asked.

"I-I…um…" she stuttered. Rudy laughed.

"You don't have to say anymore," He said, "I understand."

"You do?" She squeaked. He took the chocolates out of her hands.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it until now," Rudy said. What? It was Rudy?

"Um…I…Uh, I have to go," She said. I headed back to my locker. I didn't want to face Rudy right now. He'd probably talk about it to me. My stomach growled. I sighed and looked at the chocolates in my hands. I angrily ripped them open. I wouldn't need them anymore after all. I shoved a few in my mouth. I shoved the half-finished packet and the teddy bear in my locker.

* * *

I was walking around the school, trying to avoid Misty, Rudy and my bitter jealousy. I mean why? Why did Misty have to like Rudy? Why? I was sure she could've felt something for me. Everyone had told me that Misty liked me. Had she gotten over me? Arceus! I should've said something sooner. I should've listened to Brock when he said a girl doesn't wait for forever. I'd just wanted to be more mature before I asked her out. I wanted to be sure I'd be able to make her happy.

"Stupid," I muttered to myself, kicking a stone on the ground. I looked up suddenly as I heard someone sniff. Someone was crying? Who was it? Curious, I followed the sounds. I stopped when I saw who it was. Misty. She was shaking, trying to control it most likely, as a few tears spilled over her cheeks. Must be serious if she's crying. I think I've only ever seen her cry twice in the whole of the time I've known her. I sighed and sat down on the bench next to her.

"Ash?" she questioned, her voice raspy from crying.

"You ok?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"R-R-Rudy," she stuttered, sobbing. What did he do? Did he reject her? No, Misty wouldn't cry over a simple rejection. Did he possibly…hurt her?

"What about him?" I growled out.

"H-he stole m-my Valentine's present," she wailed. What?

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"He stole my Valentine's present," Misty repeated, "I was waiting for you to come to the cafeteria where you usually are when he came and just took the present I was saving for you." My heart jumped. It was me! She was waiting for me. It had all just been a misunderstanding. My eyes widened. That means…she _did_ like me. I had to do something. I jumped up, running as quickly as I could back to my locker. I undid my locker code faster than I thought I could. I grabbed the teddy bear and the still half-eaten chocolates. I stared at the box. Did I really want to give these to her? Yes. She'd understand. If not, I'd just get another mallet to the head. Something I was very used to by now. I ran back. As I approached, I heard Misty sobbing louder, mumbling to herself.

"He ran," she cried, "he ran from me. Worst…Rejection…Possible. Oh Arceus I've ruined everything."

"Hey," I said. She jumped and whipped around to face me.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Happy Valentine's," I said, presenting her with my gifts. Her eyes widened.

"Ash…" she trailed off.

"I really like you," I said softly, "I love you Mist and you've been too dense to realize it."

"So have you," she said, giving me a small smile, "I love you too." I put the teddy and chocolates in her hands.

"I know the chocolates are half eaten, but I thought that you didn't want them after I saw Rudy take your chocolates," I said quickly as she opened them, "please don't hit me."

"You goofball Ash," she said. She leaned over and the next thing, her lips had pressed into the side of my face. This was way better than a mallet hit.

"So…Are we together now?" I asked. She nodded happily and rested her head on my shoulder as I sat next to her again.

"Best Valentine's ever," she whispered.

* * *

Paul's POV

I scowled as I saw another couple hugging and kissing. It was everywhere. I swear. Of course they were. It was Valentine's Day. It was the day new couples formed and old ones were all mushy together. I scowled again. I bet Dawn and Kenny were being all mushy together now. Just that thought made me jealous. He would be holding her, kissing her. I guess I should be happy for her. She should be getting that. She seemed a very contact sort of person. I couldn't offer that to her. No, not just because she had a boyfriend, but because I was the opposite. I couldn't do that sort of lovey contact that she wanted.

"This was a stupid idea in the first place," I muttered to myself, tempted to smash my fist through the wall in my frustration. I stopped when I heard someone crying. I frowned. It sounded like Dawn. I pressed my ear against the door.

"Stupid Kenny," she muttered. Yep, that was Dawn alright, but what was she talking about Kenny like that for? Did they have a fight or something? I pushed the door open, letting it slam behind me so she knew I was in the room. She looked at me for a moment before putting her head in her hands again.

"What are you doing here Paul," she asked.

"Why are _you_ here?" I asked back.

"Don't look at me," she mumbled, "please. You'll think I'm weak for crying."

"I already think you're weak," I muttered, "What happened?"

"Nothing you would understand," she hissed.

"What?" I spat, feeling annoyed. Why was she so stubborn?

"I said you wouldn't understand!" She yelled.

"What wouldn't I understand?" I yelled back. I don't know what it was, but something was making me lose control of my normal cold, but calm nature.

"Things to do with boys and stuff!" She shouted.

"If you haven't noticed I AM A BOY YOU IDIOT!" I shouted, raising my voice louder.

"NO YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND A GIRL'S FEELINGS TOWARDS BOYS!" she screamed.

"WELL I CAN'T IF YOU DON'T TELL ME!" I yelled even louder, "SO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! DID YOU HAVE A FIGHT WITH YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND OR SOMETHING!"

"Boyfriend?" she questioned, looking confused.

"Yes, boyfriend," I hissed. Why was she playing dumb? Did she think I was stupid?

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said.

"Oh yeah, what about Kenny?" I asked, "I saw him kiss you." Dawn blushed.

"You saw that?" she questioned.

"You bet I did," I growled out.

"You got the wrong idea," she said, "Kenny isn't my boyfriend."

"Then you'd better explain quickly at why you were giving him a present," I said, "and why he kissed you."

"Kenny always does that," Dawn said, laughing, "It's a friendly thing we do, but that present wasn't for him. He stole it, probably to annoy me."

"Who was it for then?" I asked. She muttered something under her breath.

"I didn't hear you," I said, "lift your head and speak up."

"They were for you," she whispered. For me? She made chocolates for me? For some reason my heart beat seemed to speed up. Was I reading too much into this? I could take a chance. I turned and walked out, heading to my locker as fast as I could. I reached to the back and took the card. I unrumpled it and smoothed it out the best I could. It had creases in it. Would she still be ok with it? I guess so.

"Stupid!" I heard Dawn yelling at herself when I came close, "Of course Paul hates you. I bet he hates chocolate too!"

"Actually," I said coming in, "I do like chocolate. Very much."

"Paul!" she exclaimed, gasping, "You came back!" I looked away from her tear-stained face, knowing it was partially my fault.

"Here," I muttered, thrusting the card into her hands. I waited patiently as she read over it, not seeming to care at all about the condition it was in.

"Paul!" she squealed, finishing it, "I like you too!" She jumped up and the next thing I knew, her arms were around me.

"Troublesome," I grunted, but I didn't pull away. It was Valentine's after all.

* * *

Drew's POV

I gritted my teeth, faking a smile as I politely took another present from a fan girl of mine. All day, I'd had presents, chocolates, and cards all shoved into my face. Getting them from all girls except the one I actually wanted one from. Oh, but I wouldn't be getting it now. She'd already given a present out. And it wasn't me. Another present was shoved in my face. I couldn't stand this anymore. It made me want to pull my hair and frustration. I had to get out of here and so I did the only thing I could think of, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, holding my hands over my ears so I couldn't hear them anymore, until I found a place that I could hide. I stayed still, savouring the silence. The only sound was my own breath…And crying? I heard another sniff and a whimper. Someone was in here and they were crying. Who was it? Maybe a girl that didn't get a present from their someone special. I could relate to that. I could empathize with them.

"Who's there?" I asked softly.

"Is that you Drew?" she asked. I gritted my teeth, recognising that voice, wishing I hadn't said anything in the first place. It was May.

"Yes it is," I hissed out, frustration starting to claw at me again. I'd come to get away from this; to hide away just to get a moment to myself. Why was she crying anyway? Had Brendan's rejection really hurt her this much?

"Drew," she cried. I scowled slightly, glad she couldn't see me.

"What's wrong?" I snapped, "Why are you crying?"

"I had a Valentine's day present," she said, "I was trying to be so careful. But it all went wrong, just like last time."

"What are you talking about?" I hissed.

"I once tried to give a Valentine's present to a boy before," she said, "but it all went wrong. Rumours started and the boy never got it. It took ages for them to die away. I was only trying again this year."

"Oh yeah," I growled. What was wrong other than the fact that Brendan would reject her. But surely Brendan wouldn't have done it on Valentine's.

"I think Valentine's hates me," she groaned. Hates me too then.

"So what went wrong this year?" I asked.

"The wrong boy took my present," she sniffed. Wait? What?

"What?" I asked.

"I was going to give it to someone else, but Brendan found me first and thought it was for him," May said.

"Who were you going to give it to?" I asked. A hand reached from the other side of the desk we were hiding next to and I saw a white piece of paper in her hands. I took it from her hands and flipped it over. It had been scrawled on and was really messy, but I could read it.

_Dear Drew,_

_I'm __the only girl not giving you a present on Valentine's. Truth is I don't have one anymore__.__ I probably won't even have the guts to give this to you anymore. __But I just want to say, I love you._

_From__ May._

My heart leapt the moment I read my name, but the last sentence made my heart beat so fast that it could've easily burst from my chest. She loved me. I'd misunderstood it all. And it hit me like a ton of bricks. I had to do something, now. What I was originally planning to do in the first place. I ran out and headed straight to my lockers, ignoring all the presents that were literally being thrown at me, unable to stop the rather goofy smile that twitched at the corners of my mouth. I undid my locker.

"You look happy," Brendan said, coming to his locker beside me, "You weren't in such a good mood this morning. What happened?" May confessed to me. But I didn't tell him this. Instead I shrugged, not offering him a straight answer. Not yet. I pulled out the slightly crushed roses.

"I thought you weren't going to use them?" Brendan questioned.

"Changed my mind," I said. I ran away, heading back to May's hiding spot. I stopped outside. Wait! One more thing. I quickly picked up a piece of paper and scrawled a quick note on it, tucking it in the roses. I quietly crawled towards the desk, intent on surprising her. I heard her whimpering and sniffing. It was louder now. I felt sort of guilty, but she wouldn't be like this much longer. I held the roses out around the corner. I heard her squeak in surprise and it made me smirk slightly. I felt her take them from my hands and I heard her pulling the note from the roses. On it was written;

_Dear May,_

_I suppose my present for you isn't at its finest anymore, but I can assure you, it's just as honest as any other. Have you ever learnt the meaning of roses? Well, you have 12 pink roses there. They can mean appreciation, admiration, but more importantly, they mean 'please believe me' and I hope that you will. You have 13 roses in total. Do you know that means a secret admirer? Aren't you lucky? And last? The single red rose in the middle. A single red rose means 'I love you' and I do. I love you._

_From your secret, or not so secret admirer, Drew._

She gasped.

"Believe me?" I asked, peeking around the corner to finally look at her. She looked at me, tear-streaked face, puffy red eyes, damp cheeks. She moved close and before I knew it, she was kissing me, right on the lips. I closed my eyes for a moment and kissed her back for those few seconds before she pulled away. I smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said. She nodded.

"I'm guessing we're a couple?" she asked shyly.

"I suppose you could say that," I said. She grinned at me.

"Thanks Drew," she said, "you made the worst Valentine's ever into possibly the best one ever."

"I tend to do that," I teased. She smiled and playfully pushed my shoulder. I smirked at her. Her eyes widened and her face drained of colour.

"What?" I asked.

"What am I going to tell Dawn and Misty? They didn't know I had a crush in the first place!"

* * *

**A/N: Happy Valentine's day! I hope you like my little Valentine's oneshot. It is mostly romance, but I tried to add in just a touch of humor *cough* failed *cough*. What do you think of it though? I'm trying to practice Dawn, Paul, Ash and Misty writing because I haven't done any of them for a while. So sorry if they're a little OOC. And also, I'm sorry for not giving a straight back-story on May's previous Valentine's day mess up. I just couldn't fit it in and I needed a reason to why May was going all undercover in the supermarket.**


End file.
